royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Winter Part 2:A Wicked Winter
A Wicked Winter is the second part of the Epic Winter Special. It is part of the Epic Winter Chapter. The episode is not available for public viewing online, it is only available on Netflix. Summary Using Farrah's re-creation powers, Crystal and her friends learn the curse's only cure, leading them on a scavenger hunt to four royal palaces. Transcript Blondie Lockes: Blondie Lockes reporting live outside Ever After High where the weather is just so not right! And if the storm outside wasn't bad enough... It's twice as bad inside! Milton Grimm: *grunting with effort* Students: *shivering* Hopper Croakington as a frog: Ribbit. Students: *grunting with effort* Hopper Croakington: *woozy moan* Apple White: *struggling with effort* Got - to - get - to - class. Blondie Lockes: If the Snow King wanted to blow us away with his blizzard powers...This reporter says "mission accomplished!" Northwind: Wow, your whole curse-the-King plan is really working, Jackie! He's on an evil roll! Jackie Frost: I know! He made his Queen into an ice sculpture, changed half his servants into penguins, and took away his daughter's wand of power! He's close to a snow blowout! Then we will rule winter! We just have to keep an eye on the lazy princess. Then winter will be ours. Ashlynn Ella: Crystal, whatever are we going to do about this weather? Crystal Winter: I'm sorry, but without my wand there's nothing I can do! Briar Beauty: Her powers are totally in the deep freeze! Raven Queen: Here comes the fire department! Nevermore: *roaring flames* Ashlynn Ella: A fire. Good idea. Thanks Raven. Raven Queen: Nevermore has never been in such demand! Nevermore: *happy groan* Apple White: Your dad breezed out so fast on career day. Has he always been so... stormy? Crystal Winter: No. He was the polar opposite. At least we know he as been cursed. I wish Baba Yaga had gotten more time to examine him. Ashlynn Ella: Wish... that gives me an idea! Faybelle Thorn: Headmaster Grimm set me up for a royal fairy fail! *wind blowing* *gasps* *groans* It'll take forever after to clean up this castle myself. There has to be a way to get it done without actually...*shudders* working. Castle cleaning...castle clenaing... Ah-ha. *reads* "Call 1-900-FAIRY-MOB. The Fairy Mobfather makes problems disappear". Rosabella Beauty: How're you doing Daring? Thought anymore about our chat? You know, things you need to work on...? Daring Charming: Oh yes! And as soon as my new mirror arrives, I am going to take a good, hard look at myself! Goose: *honks* Daring Charming: And here it comes now! Goose: Incoming! *honks* Make way! Daring Charming: Disaster! What do I do? Ah! Of course! "Daring Charing to the rescue! Goose: *honks* honks* Rosbella Beauty: *gasps* My hero...! Oh, nah! Daring Charming: The mirror is safe! Everyone can relax. Rosabella Beauty: Hmm. Are you all right? Goose: *honks* Rosabella Beauty: Daring... You're supposed to be a hero, helping! Not just looking down your nose at, uh... at the little guys. Daring Charming: Ugh! Rosabella Beauty: Whoa. Raven Queen: I can't believe it! Cedar Wood: It's ginormous! Daring Charming: I know, it's the biggest mirror I could order! Heh! Ashlynn Ella: So Crystal was wishing that we could turn back the clock, to when the Snow King stood right here. And I realised that there is a way! But we need everyone here to help. Especially Farrah. Baba Yaga: Yes, in a magical re-enactment, Hopper you stand here. Hopper Croakington: *whimpering* Baba Yaga: Farrah, did you bring your wand? Farrah Goodfairy: A good Fairy Godmother in training always comes prepared. *magical woosh* Students: *gasps* Hopper Croakington: Hey Look! I'm the Snow King! Ashlynn Ella: Wow! It looks like we're right back at Royal Career Day! Crystal Winter: Nice fairy glamour. Farrah Goodfairy: Thank you! Been practising! Ashlynn Ella: Everyone, look for clues. Briar Beauty: What does evil look like? Blondie Lockes: How long can you keep up this illusion? Farrah Goodfairy: My transformations last until 12. Midnight or noon. Whichever comes first. Crystal Wnter: Whoa! *gasps* Baba Yaga! Quick look! Over here! *ice cracking* Baba Yaga: *gasps* That is the tiniest granual of pure evil that I have ever seen... It's made from a shard of the Evil Queen's magic mirror. Evil Queen: *distant cackle* Baba Yaga: Someone close to the Snow King is behind this. This evil speck landed in the King's eye, cursing him to only see bad in the world. It seems your mother also was infected. *magical whoosh* Hopper Croakington: Whoa! Crystal Winter: My poor parents! We have to help them or this wicked winter will last forever! Penguin: *squawking* Snow King: *stamps staff* Hurry up, servant. I want my boots to shine as much as my queen does. Servant: Y-yes, your majesty! All done! Servant in Snow King's eyes: You're a big dumb icicle with a snow-cone for a brain! Snow King: The insubordination around here! *magical whoosh* Penguin: *squawking* Snow King: Everyone is plotting against me, my dear. Even our own daughter. Well, let them try! *evil laugh* Male Narrator: While the cursed Snow King tormented the fairytale world, Jackie Frost and Northwind continued their treachery. More coming soon! Gallery EW - WW - Cedar, Blondie reporting balcony.jpg EW - WW - Blondie snow storm well done.jpg EW - WW - Lizzie, Melody, Kitty.jpg EW - WW - Jackie and NW.jpg EW - WW - Jackie and her snowmen.jpg EW - WW - Raven, NM, fire department is here.jpg EW - WW - Happy girls of fire.jpg EW - WW - Raven, nevermore never been in demand.jpg EW - WW - girls warming up.jpg EW - WW - Blondie crystal polar opposite.jpg EW - WW - Crystal SK in piture.jpg EW - WW - snow kings servants.jpg EW - WW - shining boots.jpg EW - WW - SK turns servant to penguin.jpg EW - WW - SK, SQ everyone plots against us.jpg EW - WW - SK on his throne gone mad.jpg EW - WW - Frosted front yard.jpg EW - WW - Daring Rosabella have you thought our talk.jpg EW - WW - Daring the biggest could find.jpg EW - WW - Baba yaga arranges Hopper.jpg EW - WW - Farrah making magic.jpg EW - WW - Farrah making the globe.jpg EW - WW - Farrah been practising.jpg EW - WW - Briar what does evil look like.jpg EW - WW - Evil in SKs eye.jpg EW - WW - Crystal calls yaga to look.jpg EW - WW - Yaga to inspect SK.jpg EW - WW - Yaga tiniest speck.jpg EW - WW - Speck of EQ.jpg EW - WW - briar, crystal, hopper, yaga my poor parents.jpg EW - WW - Rosabella in hallway.jpg EW - WW - Rosabella open the door.jpg EW - WW - Rosabella broke in.jpg EW - WW - Daring catching up on homework.jpg EW - WW - Im hideous.jpg EW - WW - Rosabella Daring charmings are not beasts.jpg EW - WW - Rosabella my dad was a beast daring.jpg EW - WW - Rosabella got her prince Daring.jpg EW - WW - Daring I have nothing to hide.jpg EW - WW - Daring, Lizzie.jpg EW - WW - Cerise, daring.jpg EW - WW - Maddie and raven.jpg EW - WW - Daring charms Maddie and raven.jpg EW - WW - Daring you think im a joke apple maddie raven.jpg EW - WW - Apple.jpg EW - WW - Daring temper.jpg EW - WW - Faybelle in the wind.jpg EW - WW - Faybelle cleaning services.jpg EW - WW - Mob Fairy magic arrival Faybelle.jpg EW - WW - Mob Fairies arives.jpg EW - WW - Faybelle makes a deal.jpg EW - WW - Faybelle looks the bill.jpg EW - WW - Faybelle in mob trouble.jpg EW - WW - NW went to full snow blast.jpg EW - WW - Jackie soon we will rise.jpg EW - WW - Girls meeting Yaga.jpg EW - WW - Yaga making cocoa.jpg EW - WW - Crystal, Farrah to the library.jpg EW - WW - Ash, Briar, Blondie arrives library.jpg EW - WW - Its locked girls on library door.jpg EW - WW - Blondie opens ancient lock.jpg EW - WW - girls on the edge.jpg EW - WW - Farrah one library coming up.jpg EW - WW - Library coming together.jpg EW - WW - Girls walking library hall.jpg EW - WW - Blondie feels the door.jpg EW - WW - Crystal tries book.jpg EW - WW - Blondie found the door crystal, ash.jpg EW - WW - Girls searching the scroll.jpg EW - WW - Crystal scroll.jpg EW - WW - Scroll catches crystal.jpg EW - WW - Girls read the scroll.jpg EW - WW - Crystal and rose riddle.jpg EW - WW - Blondie road trip.jpg EW - WW - girls run from fading library.jpg EW - WW - Farrah holds the spell.jpg EW - WW - girls pulling crystal up.jpg EW - WW - frozen hallway.jpg EW - WW - Faybelle plots.jpg EW - WW - Apple freaks out daring balcony.jpg EW - WW - Apple daring bigger view.jpg EW - WW - Daring takes apples hand.jpg EW - WW - Apple daring kiss.jpg EW - WW - Apple ew Daring sorry of kiss.jpg EW - WW - Daring opening up to rosabella.jpg EW - WW - Daring, rosabella, girls.jpg EW - WW - Jackie, NW not happy Crystal tries herself.jpg EW - WW - Faybelle if I have something valuable.jpg EW - WW - Mob fairy not negotiate.jpg EW - WW - Faybelle coming along.jpg EW - WW - Briar, faybelle, crystal.jpg EW - WW - Daring pulled the sledge all the way.jpg EW - WW - Rosabella castle garden.jpg EW - WW - Ash, Rosabella, crystal, not in season.jpg EW - WW - Faybelle makes rose bloom magic.jpg EW - WW - Jackie keep head down NW.jpg EW - WW - Faybelle booyeah.jpg EW - WW - Faybelle hehe everyone adores the rose.jpg EW - WW - SK angry daughter plots against him.jpg EW - WW - Crystals dark castle.jpg EW - WW - Apple got to get to class.jpg EW - WW - Blondie Rumpeltiltskin blew to window.jpg EW - WW - Rosabella Daring without my looks.jpg EW - WW - Blondie scared ash smug.jpg EW - WW - Jackie NW slides off roof.jpg EW - WW - Briar Crystal inside the scroll.jpg EW - WW - Ash broke statue nose.jpg EW - WW - Blondie, Farrah, Ash.jpg EW - WW - girls looks at the scroll.jpg EW - WW - Crystal we didn't get the fourth castle blondie.jpg EW - WW - Rosabella awkward grin daring.jpg EW - WW - Rosabella tells history crystal Ash.jpg Webisode Part two of the movie is available on Netflix only but here is the premiere of the movie. Category:Webisodes Category:TV Specials Category:Epic Winter Webisodes Category:Epic Winter Pages